The story of my life
by Cadhara
Summary: If I had been able to decide earlier, I never would have been here in the first place. But now, even after everything that had happened I couldn't bring myself to even think about leaving this place. Here was were I belonged, even though I wasn't supposed to be here. Itachi/OC/Kakashi
1. Prologue

I'm wondering about the interest of me continuing this, if there is nobody that's interested in it I will continue it but not publish it here. The story will about the girl who enters the Naruto-world and the story will be slightly AU so it will match my directions more smoothly. The pairings will be Itachi/OC/Kakashi. If you want me to publish more on it tell me and I will publish it!

I don't own the copyrights to Naruto only my own characters.

I never thought that my life would hold something special for me, I didn't think that I would be one of those who grew up and created an entire empire. No, I had always thought that I would be a regular person with a regular husband, regular kids, a regular house and a regular car. A regular life. For some reason that didn't bother me, not at all, I wanted it to be that way. Why? Because I want to have control, I don't like being in a position that renders me helpless by chance and by odds. If I could decide my future, I would, and I would choose a regular life. I was satisfied that that could be my future life when I grew up.

Now, if only the Gods would have listened to my wishes or at least take them into consideration – that would've been great. But they didn't. And that is why I'm currently in a hospital bed with restrains over my arms to hold me down.

In Konoha.

It all started when I was going home after one particularly heavy discussion with my friend about the anime-show. I had just begun to watch it after heavily suggestions and threats from several friends. I found most of the characters annoying after just three episodes and I hadn't watched it since then. And that was why I had had the discussion with my friend, he told me to give it a shot and that sometimes you must watch at least fifteen episodes of the show to really like it.

I had laughed and said that I found every one of the characters slightly irritating; Naruto by his loudness, Sakura by her obsessive crush on the emo, emo-kid also known as Sasuke by how he screamed untrustworthy.

I was muttering when I entered my home and walked upstairs to my room. Just watch one more episode and you'll be more interested, my friend had told me before shutting down the discussion.

"Fine then, one more fucking episode then I'm done!" I muttered to myself as I threw myself on my bed and lifted my laptop from the nightstand and placed it in my lap.

My friend had been right, I found out. That Kakashi that had made a slight appearance in the earlier episode had my intrigue. He hated them as well, or at least, at the beginning. I watched some more episode and before I knew it I had watched a bunch of them and it was time for sleep.

Before I fell asleep I mumbled to myself to not let my friend hear of this as I was sure that he would some sort of victory dance; which he usually did when he was right and I was wrong.

When I woke, I was not in _my_ bed. I was in a hospital bed with an old-man looking over me who looked suspiciously as the third Hokage of the anime-show that I had been watching previously to me being asleep.

"Um. Who are you?" I asked uncertainly, this was a very weird dream.

I had under less than three seconds from seeing the man concluded to that, no, I can't be awake, therefore I must still be asleep and dreaming about the third Hokage.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen and the Hokage of Konoha, and who are you?" he asked back very politely.

Yep, definitely a dream. Looking at him you could see that he was younger than he was in the show. And before I could answer back I realized there were straps over my arms holding me down to the bed.

"What… take these off!" I said slightly panicking when they wouldn't budge under pressure.

"I'm sorry child but I can't do that you see, not before we know who you are and where you came from."

I looked at him confused. "Came from? This is a dream, it doesn't matter where I came from!" His expression told me everything I needed to know. "This isn't a dream, is it?"


	2. Chapter 1

Don't own anything! Sorry for bad grammar! Not original language!

* * *

Chapter 1

After Sarutobi telling me and also proven to me that this was in fact not a dream but real life I was stunned. Now, how the hell did I find myself here and for what? Surely me having a small crush on Kakashi couldn't be a reason for me being here. This was bizarre.

But that was not the only thing that was ridiculous. I couldn't tell Sarutobi my name or where I came from. Though I clearly remembered it I couldn't say it. Every time I tried to tell him something about what he had asked me no sound came out. How much I tried to produce words they wouldn't come out. He realized it, thank god for that small service, and told me it was fine. He had left soon after that knowing that he wouldn't get any information on where I'd come from and what I was doing here. He promised to be back later after trying to find out on how I came to be here. He had also made it quite obvious that he knew that I wasn't from this dimension.

I was still strapped to the bed, a security measure, the nurse who came in after Sarutobi told me. Apparently I had had a head trauma which was why I was in a hospital and not in a holding cell. She looked frightened, but I couldn't tell if that was because of me or the two anbu-guards lurking in the corners watching me suspiciously. Another security measure I'm sure. Even if I wanted to do something I wouldn't be able to, I couldn't throw a fist for my life. When there was fight I ran, I didn't fight. It wasn't that I was afraid, well, that too, but mostly it was because I couldn't bare pain. I cried like a baby every time I got hurt or even when others got hurt, the most horrifying about this that it could be any kind of pain, it wasn't necessary tangled with physical pain. My mother used to tell me that I was to empathic for my own good.

My mom. What would she say and do when she realized that I wasn't in my bed when she woke up? She would undoubtedly throw a hissy fizz and call the police. Maybe she would presume that it was the criminal who had abducted two other teenage girls a month ago.

The nurse left the room leaving me to look at the anbu-guards. One of the masks had a crow painted on it and the other had a spider on it. Although I couldn't remember having seen how they looked in the anime show or even if they had make an appearance yet, I remembered from my friends that those who wore masks were called Anbu. Apparently they were like the black ops.

That made me alarmed, they perceived as such a threat to Konoha that they had stationed not one but two Anbu in my room.

Under their watchful stares I fitfully went to sleep, hoping I would wake up in my own bed again.

* * *

"Ah, you're finally awake", said the third Hokage as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

He had returned and on his tail there were two other men. One of the men had blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and the other had black hair also put up but with strands poking out everywhere, both of them had sharp faces and they looked quite frightening. I gulped as I looked between the three newly entered men.

"Don't be afraid child, Inoichi-san here will determine whether or not we can trust you", Sarutobi said gesturing to the man with blonde hair.

"Um... And just how will he determine that?" I asked uncertain if this was really a good idea. It looked like he could eat me alive if he wanted!

"I know a technique that will let me go through your memories and see if I find anything that might be a concern."

My eyes widened. "See my memories? Every one of them?"

"Yes."

I gulped again, I knew there was a reason to be afraid of him. But I knew that this was something that had to be done, and if it would prove that I wasn't here to harm any of them then this would be for the best. I nodded carefully. "Will it hurt?"

Inoichi smiled reassuringly. "No, it will only hurt if you resist."

He then made some signs quickly and before I knew it he was in my head searching through my old memories. I could see myself as a little baby, held for the first by my mom in the hospital. My first day in kindergarten, the first time I fell from my bike and hurt my knee, the time when I broke my arm running from my friends in a game, my first awkward date a couple of weeks ago. Before I knew it he was out of my head and I finally relaxed my muscles that had tensed up at someone intruding my body.

"She's clear, though, I couldn't see what her name is. Only that it's like you presumed earlier. She's from another dimension like the case in Suna a couple of weeks ago."

"I assumed as much, very well, those did not either remember their names and they couldn't talk about their past as well", Sarutobi replied with a frown.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked timidly. "Can I go home?"

The three men looked at me sadly and the black haired one shook his head no. "I'm sorry to say that we have not found out as to why you were sent here and that we don't know how to send you back. You're probably going to be here for a very long time."

What?! A very long time; as in forever? This couldn't be happening. I needed to go home. My mom would freak out! Oh god, and school. I have biology test next week I need to study for! I can't be here! I don't belong here; I'm not like them at all. They are ninjas and I'm just a normal girl from Stockholm who doesn't know a thing about ninjas! For God's sake! I've only watched Naruto for a couple of episodes!

The panic in my chest swelled and I felt my head go dizzy and my lungs started to hurt. Scared I looked up at the men. "I think I'm having a panic attack."

Seconds later two nurses rushed in, one diving straight for my arm with a needle and the other one trying to calm me down. The two anbu guards had moved to Sarutobi's sides in protection since I had started to freak out.

"Everything will be just fine", Sarutobi said reassuringly before I once again slipped into a fitful sleep.

When I woke up again it was just me and the two Anbu guards in the room though different ones than before I would guess because now there was wolf painted on one and a hawk painted on the other.

"You still here hanging around then?" I huffed.

I thought that we had cleared out the part where I was _not _dangerous. Apparently not. But to my great surprise one of the anbu guards answered.

"We will escort you to the hokage tower when you're dressed and have eaten."

"Oh, but where's my clothes?"

The anbu guard that had spoken gestured to the side of my bed where there were clothes on a chair. Well, of course, I thought blushing lightly. When I looked at the clothes I also realized that I no longer was bound to the bed. Huh, seems like they really trusted me now for some reason.

Slowly I lifted the covers from my legs and moved them to the side. They were aching from sleep since they hadn't been moved a lot. I moved my toes and pulled a grimace at the pain that extended throughout my legs. Lovely.

When I felt that I could stand up without falling down on my face I quickly took my clothes and entered the bathroom who was just located to the left of my bed to change out of the hospital gown. The clothes were simple, black top and pants, and I was thankful to see that they at least had bras here. Putting the clothes on I walked out to see food on the table in the room. Not wanting to delay any further I practically threw the food into my mouth before one of the anbu moved forward.

"I ask permission to carry you to the Hokage tower", the man with the wolf mask asked politely but I could hear how much he disliked being here.

I nodded not wanting to be a burden, I had seen how long those stairs were and him caring me would probably be the best and swiftest way up there. He moved forward and carefully lifted me into his arms, my arms automatically went around his neck and then he jumped out of the window and onto the roof.

Instantly my arms tightened before I remembered that this was his neck, probably not so comfortable to be strangled to death by a girl while carrying her. I blushed lightly at what I had been doing and closed my eyes instead of watching at how he easily jumped from roof to roof. If I could decide then I would never ever do this again. It was scary!

Some minutes later we finally stopped and I dared to open my eyes, ah, finally in the Hokage's office. Behind his desk Sarutobi sat with papers in front of him, he looked up as we entered and I slighlt wobbled when the anbu put me down. In the corner of the room I could see a black haired man who could have been at my age. He was dressed as an anbu and he kind of looked like an older version of Sasuke.

Gah. Just thinking of Sasuke made me angry somehow, like I had mentioned earlier I believed him to be a shady character. It felt like he was going to betray Naruto somehow and his indifference to everyone also made me tick.

"Ah. Now that you're here we're going to start with giving you a name", Sarutobi said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

I hesitantly sat down frowning. "How do we decide that?"

Without replying Sarutobi handed me a paper which I took in my hands. Reading I saw there was several names on the list, how I even could read the paper was a mystery but I wasn't about to think more of that. I was just glad that I could read it. Skimming down the paper there was only one name that I felt was right.

"Megumi."


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own anything! Sorry for bad grammar! Not original language! And I want to remind you that this story will be AU to fit my own time-frame! The chapters will be short because I don't have the time to sit down for long periods of time. Going to the university here so my time is pretty much non-existent!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Very well", Sarutobi said. "Megumi, it will suit you well. Now that that's cleared we will have to find you an occupation during your days. We have found you a suitable apartment for a small fee but I wanted your take on what you want to work with before deciding. Tell me about interests."

My interests. "Um. I read a lot I guess. I used to live in the library except from when my friends dragged me out somewhere. Hiking is also something that I liked to do in my spare time. But Sir, shouldn't I go to school? I'm only fifteen."

He looked into my eyes with curiosity. "We only have school for regular children up till fifteen so there would be no use to enroll you there. How long would one be enrolled in a school in your time?"

"That's different I guess, but I haven't even completed my upper secondary school yet, and after that there's university", I said surprised that I could mention this when I hadn't been able to talk about my past earlier.

Perhaps it's all connected to information about Naruto. Though that wouldn't explain the fact that I couldn't even remember or say my real name.

"I see. We will perhaps continue this conversation at a later time when I have more time to listen about your old school system. However, you said you liked books?" I nodded and he gave me a small smile. "Would working in a library be of interest for you?"

My eyes sparked and I smiled bigly towards the old man. "Yes! I would very much appreciate that!"

"I will see what I can do, I will send a messenger for you tomorrow whom will give you the information that you'll need", he replied looking behind me. "Itachi-san? I want you to take her to the apartment complex…"

I looked behind me and saw the man who looked like Sasuke, but only a more handsome version of him that is. Itachi nodded slightly and our eyes met. He looked dangerous and far older than his appearance showed with those penetrable eyes.

"Megumi", Sarutobi said making my attention shift back to the old man again. "Itachi-san will be your contact person since he was the person to find you. I will have to ask you to not tell anyone of where you come from unless I tell you to. Is that clear?" His strict voice made me nod quickly and utter a quick 'promise'. "You being brought here against your will might not be for the benefit for Konoha and for our and for your protection you will always have someone guarding you. They will not be visible but they will be hiding in the shadows."

"But… I thought you said that I wasn't a threat?" A frown had appeared and I was less than pleased to know that he still believed me to be dangerous.

"I believe you when you say that you do not mean to harm Konoha or any of its citizen, but I do not know if the people responsible for bringing you here is meaning to use you against us. I will not take any unnecessary risks by jeopardy your safety. That means, Megumi that you will not be able to leave this village in the nearest future or before we know why you were brought here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" I said solemnly and trying to convey to him that I appreciate what he's doing for me and that I will not betray the trust that he has put in me.

With that Itachi stepped forward and took a gentle grip around my arm pulling me towards the door. Walking outside with Itachi beside me, he let go of my arm and gave me a gruff "Keep up", we started to descend the stairs.

While on my travels up to the Hokage tower had been a frightful one and I hadn't been able to really look at my surroundings, this view was amazing. From the tower you could see the whole village and how its citizens were walking around in the warm sun doing their chores. When we entered the heart of the village I came to see that it was not only me that thought Itachi looked rather frightening and that he demanded respect from the people around him, it was obvious by how other shinobis walking around in the street respected him by how they were looking and greeting him. Thankfully they didn't even glance at me.

Walking in silence quickly became boring and I decided to try at strike up a conversation with the serious boy. "How old are you Itachi?"

His eyes looked sharply at me and I was confused as to why he almost looked like he was insulted. It didn't seem that he was about to answer it so I quickly looked away from his penetrating eyes to the shops adjourning the sides of the street.

"I'm fifteen", he replied quietly and I realized that that was probably all the he was going to offer conversation wise so I settled beside him once again in silence as we swiftly walked to my new apartment.

For another five minutes we walked until we were standing in front of a big yellow complex. "This is where I will leave. Your apartment is on the second floor to the right. Here is your key."

He handed me the keys and I looked down at my hand, when I looked up again to thank him he was already gone. "Geez, am I that terrible?" I muttered before entering the complex.

Quickly walking up the stairs I saw my door and unlocked it, walking inside I saw that the apartment was very small but cozy. The walls were all painted in white and there was only the basic furniture, probably a gift from Sarutobi since he must have figured out that I didn't have any money to buy any. A small smile came upon my lips as I walked inside the bedroom and saw that I at least had a big bed, I've always had one of those where you could barely fit in at home. No. This is my new home, until I return to my world. Thinking about it though made me sad and I decided to try and not think about it more than necessary.

Since the apartment was very small I soon grew bored and decided to walk around town. Carefully walking back the same path that I and Itachi had gone I soon was back within the thick mass of people doing their business. I found a bench and sat down. One of my favorite pastimes when I was small used to be to just look at people and make up a story for them. My stories could be utter ridiculous or they could be all magical. Of course there was always a happy ending. I couldn't help but wonder; would I get that happy ending here?

Itachi arrived at my apartment at nine and I was surprised to find him in my kitchen.

"Yeah. Welcome in!" I said sarcastically glowering at him.

The nerve. What if I had been strutting around naked? I, of course, would never do that since I hadn't forgotten about me having guards watching me all the time. I hadn't quite figured out yet if that also meant _in _my apartment. Before going to bed last night I had drawn the conclusion that it was never wrong to be on the safe side so I had pulled the curtains in the bedroom to eliminate someone watching in. And to be absolutely certain I had still slept in the tank-top that I had received yesterday when I had left the hospital.

"This is for you", he said ignoring my comment and handing me an envelope instead. "I will also escort you to the main library in ten minutes."

I nodded absently as I tore up the envelope. Inside there was a identifications papers, a pass for me to enter the library, some money and a small note.

_' Good morning Megumi._

_We've assigned you to our library where only the ninjas are allowed to enter. You will also find funding for food and clothes in the envelope. You will not have to return these funding later, consider it as a gift from Konoha for our new citizen. _

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_The Third Hokage'_

I slipped the money inside of my bra and I saw how Itachi's eyebrows went up a bit in surprise and curiosity. Ignoring his face I slipped on the jacket and told him I was ready to go. Having my identification form in my hand as well as my pass for the library we started to walk down the street.

"How old are you, Megumi-san?"

I was startled from my thoughts about how the library might look like when I heard his voice. I looked up and met his eyes and I frowned. "Weren't you at the office yesterday? You've must have heard me saying that I was fifteen."

He frowned back at me and bit out. "I was trying to make strike up a conversation however I see that with your savage ways you do not know how to do that properly."

"Well maybe if you asked relevant questions I would be more willing", I bit back trying to sound as polite as he had did though you could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Very well then. What's your favorite color?"

I huffed. "You bore me when your quiet and your bore me when you talk."

His eyes flashed and I smirked, finally some raw emotions were displayed on his face. However he quickly calmed himself down and continued on walking not retorting on my insult.

I sighed. "Do you have any siblings?"

He nodded curtly. "Yes. A little brother."

While his answered were short and didn't offer anymore than necessary I found myself pleased that he answered them nonetheless. He didn't seem to be a boy who tried to have a polite conversation and he was trying even if it seemed like he wasn't. He was much easier to read than he thought he was, he tried to make it so that no one could see him behind his emotionless mask. I wondered what had happened to him to have such a cold appearance. Maybe it is a ninja thing.

"How old is your brother?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"He's seven", he replied monotony probably having waited for that question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child", I said giving him a small smile.

He halted and I looked to the front to see a very large building. The library. So this is where I'm going to spend my days, I wasn't sad about that I can tell you! He gestured for me to walk inside and he followed closely behind me. I took a quick look back and saw that his eyes moved quickly up to mine. My eyes narrowed; had he been staring at my ass?

"To the right here", he said quickly and ushered me to the side.

Strange, very strange indeed. Perv.


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own anything! Sorry for bad grammar! Not original language! And I want to remind you that this story will be AU to fit my own time-frame and plot! The chapters will be short because I don't have the time to sit down for long periods of time. Going to the university here so my time is pretty much non-existent!

* * *

Chapter 3

It took me almost a week to get into the new rhythm of Konoha. I had seen Sarutobi once since that and Itachi almost every day. He had begun to eat dinner with me since I knew that until he got a mission all he did on the days were either training or watching me. So to be thankful I had extended a standing invitation for dinner to him.

That was probably for the best for me as well since I didn't socialize with anyone but him and my new colleagues at the library. And to be frank, they were much more of a boring bunch that Itachi was and that is saying something!

Our conversations hadn't changed much though, they were still painfully boring but every once in a while he would surprise me with an unusual question and that is what brings me to this very uncomfortable situation.

He was still staring at me waiting impatiently for an answer. The question wasn't hard to answer, the problem was that the question was quite irrelevant and I had no idea as to why he would ask such a question.

"Well?" he implored while taking a bite from his plate.

"Uh. I have never had a boyfriend", I replied uncertainty with my eyes still wide from surprise.

"Hn", was his only statement for my answer.

I kept staring at him not continuing eating like he did. What an odd question. He still looked as handsome as ever though it seemed like he was out of it. Not in his physical appearance, he always looked immaculate, no, it was his demeanor. He was acting strange and I did not like it. Even though I had found him boring and indifferent I had grown accustomed to his behavior these last days. I would even find it soothing and he acting out of character so soon of knowing him had me on the edge.

"Have you been in love?" he asked then steadily meeting my stare.

"I'm only fifteen, what do you think?" I retorted with a stiff voice.

"Hn."

Oh, that annoying sound that he did. It annoyed me more now than ever. Why was he so cryptic? My eyes narrowed at him.

"Is there something that I should know?" I asked him.

"No."

Well that answered much. "Why are you asking these questions?"

Like I expected he didn't answer and merely broke our eye contact to eat up his food.

"Thank you for the food", he said standing up and within seconds he had disappeared and I sighed.

I ate up the rest of my food that had been temporarily forgotten earlier, it didn't taste very well but at least it was eatable. And that was probably something to be thankful for as well, me not burning down the kitchen with my mediocre skills in the kitchen. I was thanking the higher powers for having cooking lessons in school and that I cooked for my family once a week before coming here. If it hadn't been for that I would've been screwed.

When my plate was empty I quickly gathered his empty plate and washed the dishes before heading out the market. All this thinking and eating food made me realize that I needed to go and buy some more groceries. Here you got payment for every week you worked and not once a month like it used to be where I came from.

The next day when I was walking to work I saw a child with blonde hair who looked surprisingly much like Naruto. He was sitting on a bench looking like he had just cried. This was the head-character of the show, I mean, the show was named after him for crying out loud! I realized that I had been staring at him for quite a while when he looked up at me causing our eyes to lock. I couldn't very well just look down and walk away now could I? I had been raised better than that.

I hesitantly gave him a small smile making him shine up and jumping from the bench coming running towards me. He stopped right in front of me and now you couldn't see any traces of him crying anymore due to his shining smile.

"Hey! Do I know you lady?" he shouted grinning which made his whiskers move a bit.

"No, I don't think so", I replied back wincing at his loud volume.

"You look really nice lady!" he shouted again causing a few of the on passers to look at us, some of them looked at me curious and the others looked at Naruto with such contempt I couldn't help but feel bad for the small boy. "Where are you going? Can I come?!"

"I'm going to my work at the Shinobi Library and yes you may walk me there but no further", I replied not being able to say no but also having to draw the line at just walking me there since it was my work.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" He replied throwing his fist up in the air and then grabbing my hand dragging me with him. "It's so cool that you work at that library! I've always wondered what it's like to be in there. But you see they won't let me in since I haven't graduated yet from the academy and only genins are allowed in there. Though you don't look like a ninja. I want to be the greatest ninja in the world! I'm going to be the Hokage when I grow up! Believe it!"

It was hard for me to walk at his pace while at the same time trying to hear and understand his fast speech that I almost fell when he abruptly stopped outside of the library.

"Well this is where we have to separate I'm afraid", I smiled at him and with some hesitation I awkwardly patted his head.

It was the right thing to do because he was shining even more now! "My pleasure! Hey! Wait up!" He shouted when I turned to walk away.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Megumi", I answered at his question, he was slightly red-tinted on the cheeks for seemingly just following a stranger without knowing my name.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I will see you later Megumi-chan!" he stated and ran away.

I looked as his silhouette disappeared in the distance while smiling a small smile. He didn't seem as irritating in real life as I had thought of him watching the show. He was quite cute even though he was really loud. I shook my head slightly and turned and walked into the building.

"Megumi-san", my colleague Hotaka called out behind the check-out counter. "Could you please take over here I need to take a break."

"Sure", I replied moving to take his place.

While walking home I was surprised to find Itachi outside of the library. My eyebrows rose in question and he just huffed while he settled beside me walking to my home. While I was surprised to find him outside of my work I was even more surprised to find that it had been me he was waiting for and that it seemed that he wanted to walk me home. He had always just come inside of my home for meals when I waved a hand outside of my window beckoning to him that the food was done.

"I will be going away for a few days for a mission", he stated then making me snap out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I dumbly said making him sigh like he was irritated.

"Someone else will be guarding you until I'm back", he said instead while we stopped outside of my apartment complex. "I will be going now. Goodbye."

He turned away and I blanked. "Wait!"

He turned back looking at me with his normal emotionless face while waiting for me to speak.

"Uh. Stay safe or something Itachi."

His eyes looked at me annoyed but he nodded slightly before leaving me there. I don't know why but I felt almost sad that he was leaving and that he wouldn't be here for a time. But it was only a few days like he had said earlier.

I sighed before walking inside thinking that he was at least nice enough to tell me that he was gone instead of just making me aware of it when he didn't come in for dinner as usual.

The next days were even more boring than before and since I now didn't even have dinner company I grew weary and restless. My colleagues did not offer up any kind of conversation unless it was work and I missed my weird ones with Itachi. Even though they often were short and boring it still served me as social contact to the living world.

The only thing that had me cheered up was when I saw Kakashi, or at least it must have been him. He had worn his normal attire but he looked slightly younger. I had swooned because he looked so goddamn handsome. He had felt me stare at him and had searched out my eyes in the crowd making me duck and run from the scene with a speed I didn't know I possessed.

Before I knew it was Friday afternoon and I was walking to the market buying the groceries for the weekend. I had found some books in the regular library that was to occupy my weekend and I actually looked forward to it. I hadn't quite gotten used to the sweets here since they were so different to what I was used to.

Gathering all the items I thought I needed and more I began to walk home with the heavy bag in my arms. There was the rush after work so many people were out and running making my almost fall flat on my ass a couple of times. Luckily enough my coordination skills were working exceptionally this day and I avoided total disaster.

Trying to avoid the bigger crowd after getting fed up with being pushed everywhere I moved to the side of the street which then meant that shopkeepers tried to haul me into buying their good. I politely shook my head no every time and tried to move swiftly.

"For crying out loud!" I almost shrieked when a couple of kid was running around me making me almost trample them. "Be careful!"

The kids ignored my warning and I sighed. It took longer than usual to get home and it was not a minute to early. With heavy steps I walked inside my apartment and unloaded the groceries leaving the bucket of ice-cream on the table. When everything was unloaded I grabbed a spoon and the ice-cream and settled on my small couch while grabbing the book from the living-room table. Now releasing a content sigh I began to read while eating the deliciously good ice-cream.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up from the book, it was almost nine o'clock making me frown. Who could be here now? The bucket of ice-cream stood on the table empty among a glass of water. I put the book down and stood up stretching my legs and arms lazily, I was stiff from not moving a whole lot and sitting in the same position reading for hours.

Walking towards the door I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my leg which indicated that it was waking up from being in a slumber. The knocking started again.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming!" I shouted at the door while hurrying to open it.

Imagine my surprise when Itachi stood there in all his glory.

"… What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth and I pulled a grimace. "Sorry. What I meant aren't you on a mission?"

His eyebrow rose. "Apparently not anymore."

"Then my first question kind of sums it up. What _are_ you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at him and crossing my arms.

It was late in the night and it looked like he had just come from the mission dressed in his anbu-gear. While dressed in that it looked like he was a fucking edible and let me tell you that if I wasn't so confused as to why he was here I would probably have drooled right about now. Not one thing on him looked like it was out of place.

"I wanted to tell you I've arrived home", he deadpanned and I snorted making him glare at me.

"Yeah right. The first thing you do is to come here and tell me that you're back? That doesn't make any sense at all!" I replied to his ridiculous statement.

He rolled his eyes at my words. "I'm going now."

He turned to walk away and I felt guilty for almost mocking him coming here.

"Wait Itachi!" I called after him making him tense up and turn around. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Would you like to come in?"

"No."

Before I could say anything more he had teleported away leaving crows after him. Wait. Crows. Hadn't one of the anbu-guards that had been in my room a crow painted on his mask? Had that been Itachi? Now I also remember Sarutobi saying that he had been the one to find me. Next time I saw Itachi I would demand some answers from him I decided when I closed the door.


End file.
